Shane Douglas
| birth_place = Brighton, Pennsylvania | death_date = | death_place = | billed = Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania | resides = | trainer = Dominic DeNucci | debut = 1982 | retired = }} Troy Martin (November 21, 1964) is an American professional wrestler better known by his ring name, Shane Douglas. In the course of his career, which has spanned two decades, Douglas has wrestled for Extreme Championship Wrestling and World Championship Wrestling as "The Franchise" Shane Douglas and for the World Wrestling Federation as Dean Douglas. Career Wrestling facts *'Finishing and signature moves' :*Franchiser :*Pittsburgh Plunge :*Belly to Belly Suplex *'Nicknames' :*"The Franchise" *'Tag teams and stables' :*Dynamic Dudes - with Johnny Ace :*'Shane Douglas' & Ricky Steamboat :*Disciples of The New Church :*New Blood :*New Franchise :*Revolution :*The Triple Threat *'Managers' :*Francine (ECW) (1996 - 1998) :*James Mitchell (TNA) (2003) :*Missy Hyatt (ECW) (1999) :*Sherri Martel (ECW) (1993 - 1994) :*Torrie Wilson (WCW) (2000) :*Jim Cornette (JCP) (1990) :*Lizzy Borden (XPW) (2002) :*Kimona Wanalaya (ECW) (1996) :*Paul Heyman (ECW) (1994) :*Fallen Angel (ECW) (1993) :*Jade Chung (ROH) (2005) :*Traci Brooks (TNA) (2003 - 2004) *'Wrestlers managed' :*Andy Douglas (TNA) (2006) :*Chase Stevens (TNA) (2006) *'Wrestlers trained' :*Andrew Vain :*Brian O :*Jimmy Vegas *'Theme music' :*“Are You Gonna Go My Way” by Lenny Kravitz (ECW) :*“Deep” by Dale Oliver (TNA) :*“Perfect Strangers” by Deep Purple (ECW, IWC, ROH) :*“This Is Extreme” by Harry Slash & The Slashtones (IWC) Championships and accomplishments *'Adrenaline Championship Wrestling' :*ACW Heavyweight Champion (1 time) *'Big Time Wrestling' :*BTW Heavyweight Champion (2 times) *'Border City Wrestling' :*BCW Can-Am Heavyweight Champion (1 time) *'Extreme Championship Wrestling' :*ECW World Heavyweight Champion (4 time) :*ECW World Television Champion (2 time) *'Major League Wrestling' :*MLW World Heavyweight Champion (1 time) *'Mid-Atlantic Championship Wrestling' :*UWF Television Champion (1 time) *'National Wrestling Alliance' :*NWA World Heavyweight Champion (1 time) - :*NWA World Tag Team Champion (1 time) - with Ricky Steamboat *'Pro Wrestling Xpress' :*PWX Heavyweight Champion (1 time) *'USA Pro Wrestling' :*USA Pro Heavyweight Champion (1 time) *'World Championship Wrestling' :*WCW United States Heavyweight Champion (1 time) :*WCW World Tag Team Champion (2 time) - with Ricky Steamboat (1), Buff Bagwell (1) :*WCW Hardcore Champion (X1 time) *'World Wrestling Federation' :*WWF Intercontinental Champion (1 time) *'Xtreme Pro Wrestling' :*XPW World Heavyweight Champion (1 time) See also *Shane Douglas's event history External links * Shane Douglas profile at CAGEMATCH.net * Profile Category:American wrestlers Category:Managers and valets Category:Absolute Intense Wrestling alumni Category:All American Wrestling alumni Category:American Wrestling Association alumni Category:Border City Wrestling alumni Category:Cleveland All-Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Extreme Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Frontier Martial-Arts Wrestling alumni Category:Hardcore Homecoming alumni Category:Independent Wrestling Revolution alumni Category:International Wrestling Cartel alumni Category:Jersey All Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Jim Crockett Promotions alumni Category:Liberty States Wrestling alumni Category:Major League Wrestling alumni Category:Maryland Championship Wrestling alumni Category:NWA On Fire alumni Category:NWA Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Powerhouse Wrestling alumni Category:Prime Time Wrestling alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Xpress alumni Category:Ring of Honor alumni Category:Steel City Wrestling alumni Category:Total Nonstop Action Wrestling alumni Category:Ultimate Wrestling Experience alumni Category:Universal Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Universal Wrestling Federation (Bill Watts) alumni Category:USA Pro Wrestling alumni Category:USA Xtreme Wrestling alumni Category:Valhalla Pro Wrestling alumni Category:World Championship Wrestling alumni Category:World Wrestling All-Stars alumni Category:World Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:WrestleReunion alumni Category:Xtreme Pro Wrestling alumni Category:WWE Intercontinental Champions Category:1964 births Category:ECW World Heavyweight Champions Category:NWA World Heavyweight Champions Category:ECW World Television Champions Category:Commentators Category:Interviewers Category:Promoters Category:1983 debuts Category:Pennsylvania wrestlers Category:WCW World Tag Team Champions Category:NWA World Tag Team Champions Category:WCW Hardcore Champions Category:WCW United States Champions Category:All Japan Pro Wrestling alumni Category:American Pro Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:Busted Knuckle Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Canadian National Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:Continental Wrestling Association alumni Category:Crossfire Wrestling alumni Category:Deutsche Wrestling Allianz alumni Category:Extreme Rising alumni Category:Fighting Spirit Wrestling alumni Category:Five Star Wrestling alumni Category:Heartland Wrestling Association alumni Category:Insane Wrestling Federation alumni Category:IWA East Coast alumni Category:Juggalo Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Mid Eastern Wrestling Federation alumni Category:National Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:NWA Pro East alumni Category:NWA Upstate alumni Category:Power League Wrestling alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Bushido alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Guerrilla alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Superstars alumni Category:Renegade Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:Ronin Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Squared Circle Wrestling alumni Category:Supreme Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Top Rope Promotions alumni Category:In Your Face Wrestling alumni Category:NWA Championship International Wrestling alumni Category:Ohio Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Eclipse alumni Category:Rockstar Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Strong Style Wrestling alumni Category:Vicious Outcast Wrestling alumni Category:Living people Category:First State Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Covey Promotions alumni Category:Male wrestlers Category:Fight! Nation Wrestling alumni Category:H20 Wrestling: Hardcore Hustle Organization alumni Category:302 Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Alpha-1 Wrestling alumni Category:American Revolution Wrestling alumni Category:Blue Water Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Combat Zone Wrestling alumni Category:Game Changer Wrestling alumni Category:House Of Pain: Evolution alumni Category:Impact Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Keystone Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Pennsylvania Premiere Wrestling alumni Category:Preston City Wrestling alumni Category:Primal Conflict Wrestling alumni Category:Pro Wrestling All-Stars Of Detroit alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Rampage alumni Category:Stranglehold Wrestling alumni Category:Target Wrestling alumni Category:Tokyo Gurentai alumni Category:WrestleCade alumni Category:WrestleCon alumni Category:Xtreme Bombshells of Wrestling alumni Category:MLW World Heavyweight Champions